


Strings

by kaoiyia, Keypyon



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, a comic!, a very cute one!, happy birthday felix you fucking gremlin I love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaoiyia/pseuds/kaoiyia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keypyon/pseuds/Keypyon
Summary: I drew a comic for Felix for his birhtday!Have fun reading!
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 40





	Strings

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, thanks so much for reading!  
> Thank you so much @Kaoiyia for letting me use their poem as a songtext, ily! <3
> 
> If you enjoyed my comic consider following me on  
> Twitter: Keypy0n  
> Instagram: keypyon  
> Tumblr: keypyon
> 
> Some more talkeys, I'm currently working on a new and bigger comic project and I'm roughly halfway done and if I can keep it up you will get to read it at the end of march!  
> I will continue working on the last chapter of my Red Riding Hood comic after that other comic project I think.   
> I'm also considering to compile all my Fe3h comics I ever drew (its a lot.) here on Ao3 over the next days :3c
> 
> Thanks for reading again and consider leaving a comment <3


End file.
